WWII Eva
by Shinagami
Summary: Does the title give it away? darn. Anywho our favorite cast of Eva guys in World War Two, of course this is AU, so be warned.


Well, I've read lots of Au fics, but it's time I try my own hand at one. This takes place during World War II, a little before the battle of Midway. Don't worry, I've gone through painstaking efforts to make sure this is all historically correct. And finish it to the end, even though a lot of you who don't care about WWII, for drama, suspense, and action await you! As always I don't own Eva, or any WWII crap, I don't think anyone does....well, enjoy!

"Come on, come on........." Toji Suzahara's P-38 screamed into barrel roll, avoiding the fire threatening to chew his aft tail pylons off. The Zero behind him was good, this he had come to realize when he tried to out fly it and get on it's tail. No luck there, and now he was trying desperately to shake the Japanese fighter off his tail. Toji looked into the mirror on the side of his cockpit, the Zero was so close that he could see the pilot's face. And that Jap looked awful feminine to him, in fact....those appeared to be red eyes focusing on him......big red eyes. "Hell......this pilot's a chick!" Toji scowled as he dove towards the ocean. "Not bad looking either." He commented as he got a good view of her upper torso as she jerked from the recoil of the Zero's 20mm cannons.

Ensign Rei Ayanami was becoming annoyed, this aircraft was not going to be an easy kill, as she'd hoped. In fact it was almost as good as her, even though she had trouble controlling the light plane at times, she was an ace. Thirteen kills, all of them in her Zero. She opened fire as the other plane's tail came back into view. "It is most maneuverable." Rei noted and spun her plane on it's tail and shot upward, following the P-38 exactly. "No wonder Germans call it 'der gabelschwanz teufel'." She looked around. "It's behind me." She said almost dully.

"And now, the finale." Toji said victoriously. He rolled onto his back, putting on a show for the doomed Zero pilot, and let loose with both the 20mm cannon and all four .50 caliber machine guns. But if it was one thing Rei was good at, it was following orders, and her orders included not being shot down, so she stomped on the rudder and yanked the stick all the way back, pointing her plane straight up. Her engine complained noisily, but held and rocketed her back to her carrier, the Hiryu. The Admiral was waiting for her.

"I-I'm sorry..." Corporal Shinji Ikari said as he squeezed the trigger. A .50 caliber bullet whizzed through the air and pierced the skull of an American soldier, killing him instantly. The shot rang out, surprisingly the sniper rifle Shinji carried wasn't very quiet. He ducked behind the concrete facade of a building along the side of the road as the rest of the unlucky soldier's platoon opened fire on the buildings around them, hoping to get the sniper. Shinji was quiet by nature, but those who had known him found him quite changed by the war. His eyes had sunk into his sockets and the eyes themselves seemed dead. //The price of murdering hundreds of men who had no chance against you.// Shinji often thought. But he knew that wasn't true. They had weapons too, they could defend themselves. And Shinji always gave a warning shot. Shinji never wanted to be in the war, he was called into duty by his father, Admiral Ikari of the Japanese Combined Fleet, and the man who had planned the attack on Pearl Harbor. Shinji sighed as he sighted another soldier aiming in the other direction and blew the back of his head out of the front. He retreated behind the facade again as bullets smashed themselves uselessly against it. "I wonder how Asuka is doing." He said to his only companion, a crow that followed him around, feeding of his victims. He rested the barrel of his rifle against the top ledge and fired into the street, blowing the toes off a soldier about to point out his location. With another early apology, Shinji shattered his spine.

"What do you mean?!" Asuka yelled at the man in front of her. The man happened to be Captain Fuyustuki, her Japanese contact.

"You have to go to the front. A man there named Lieutenant Aida Kensuke will be waiting. He was wounded a few weeks ago, and will be recuperating there for a while. Aida has information about the Americans." Kozo explained again. He knew the German hated going to the front. But he got his orders from Admiral Ikari, and if the fiery redhead had any complaints she could take it up with him.

"But......I'm a special operative! I don't go to the front lines!" Asuka whined. "Can't you get someone already there to do it?"

"You are right, you are a special operative, and as a special operative it's your job to get information on the enemy! Driver." Fuyustuki stepped into the shiny black staff car and sped away, leaving Asuka sitting at the German cafe.

"Arrrrrrg! This job sucks!" Asuka kicked the table over and stormed back to her safe house. She didn't bother taking out her keys to unlock the door, she kicked it down. Besides she was leaving anyway.

"Trouble, Asuka?" A smooth voice asked from the living room. Asuka stormed in and ripped the closet door open, throwing clothes inside a brown suitcase. "Damn Japanese.......Always making me do things.......asshole Ikari..........the front lines!" She screamed and slammed the suit case shut. Asuka looked up at her fellow special operative, Ryoji Kaji. 

"Front lines, huh? Sounds dangerous." He said, nonchalantly. "I guess the Admiral had to send the best there was to get the job done."

Asuka stopped beating the refrigerator door in. "Yeah.....you're right. I _am_ the best." She stood up to her full height and put her hands on her hips. "And I'm gonna kick ass too!" She loaded her Luger and tucked it into the suitcase. "Hey, what about you?" Asuka asked.

"I have orders to monitor your Admiral friend on the carrier Hiryu. Seems Dictator Keele doesn't want anything fishy happening." Kaji rose to grab a beer from the broken refrigerator. "So I'll be safe."

Asuka went to the one room apartment's only window and looked out. Very few Japanese soldiers were stationed in Germany, only the elite. It was a wonder how that idiot Shinji got there. "I suppose, but isn't the Combined fleet going to attack the Americans in the pacific?" She stripped out of her yellow sundress and put on some olive drab fatigues. Donning her leather belt and boots she gave Kaji a quick hug and left. Once outside she hurried to the part of Nuremberg that was a mess of bombed out buildings and debris.

"There you go, you'll be good as new before you know it." Hikari said as she finished bandaging the soldier's arm. It wasn't too bad, only grazed him. The soldier nodded his thanks and left the small room in the church now used as the hospital. Hikari sighed. She'd been in this war now a year and she hadn't found the striking man of her dreams to sweep her off her feet and win the war like all her friends said. "Um........Lieutenant?" She asked a man walking by.

"Yo, what's up?" Kensuke asked. He recognized this nurse, she was nice, if a bit quiet and shy. He had no clue of her true personality.

Hikari looked down and blushed. "Well.....I was wondering......." Kensuke stopped her.

"Look, if it's about asking me out, I have duties here. You're a nice girl, but you're not my type." Kensuke explained. He waited for the tears. They came, but not from her eyes.

"You jerk! I'm not asking you out!" She slapped the poor lieutenant a couple times. "I was wondering if you knew when Shinji was getting back!"

Kensuke drooped. //Damn, I liked her too. Oh well// "Uh.....he should be back sometime tonight."

Hikari nodded and saw the big red mark on his cheek. "Oh...I'm sorry. Let me get that." She took him over to the table and started bandaging the bruise. //Women....so fickle....// Kensuke thought sadly.

"Alright! Where is that idiot Aida?" The church doors flung open and a very angry looking woman stormed in, waving a pistol around threatingly. "Where is he?"

Kensuke shrunk further down. Of all the shit there was going on now, this is the last thing he needed. "Here, I'm here." He stood up and tried to look professional.

"Okay, give me the damn information so I can get the hell outta here!" She looked around angrily. "I hate hospitals."

"Yes...well. The Americans are planning to move North through the Ramstein base and advance through Leipzig and into Berlin."

"That's it? Some information that is! Hell, a plane flying over the American base could've told you that!"

"Asuka! So good to see you!" Hikari said from across the room. She made her way past a throng of soldiers gawking at the sight of beauty in front of them.

"Hikari? What are you doing in Germany?" Asuka lost her anger and concentrated on her friend.

Hikari beamed. "Well, I was transferred from Japan to the front because of my 'Excellence in the Medical Field'." She held out a medal.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Hikari." She eyed the nurse. "Ever find that perfect guy yet?"

Hikari lost her smile. "No........none of the guys here understand me." 

Asuka yelled in frustration. "Then learn German! I had to learn Japanese!" 

"I suppose. I've picked up a few things." Hikari said brightly. Asuka's reply was interrupted by the west door opening and a man in green fatigues walking in, a huge rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Shinji! You're safe!" Hikari said, relieved.

Shinji considered this for a second. "Yeah...I am. For now." He looked past the nurse and spotted a bit of red in all the green. "Asuka's here?"

"Yes, something with intelligence." Hikari said and motioned for him to sit. He did, all the while staring in Asuka's direction. When she finally turned around he saw anger in her ice blue eyes. He knew this was just a front. He knew all to well.

"Well? What do you want, idiot?" She asked and stormed over to him.

"Um.....I just......uh......" He mumbled.

Asuka got tired of that real quick. "What is it?!"

"I'm glad you're doing okay." He said quietly.

Asuka waited for more, and when there was none she looked down her nose at him. She was going to say something utterly crushing and humiliating to him, but a spot of red on his chest caught her attention.

"You're getting sloppy, Shinji. You let the enemies blood get on you." She thumped his forehead like she used to when they were still in school.

"G-gomen......" He mumbled.

Hikari took a closer look at his chest, and her eyes widened when she saw the fabric was torn and blackened in the area of the blood. "Shinji! You're wounded!" 

Shinji looked down and his 'wound'. "Oh....um....sorry." He said, since he had no idea what else to say.

Hikari began taking off his green jacket. "What are you doing?!" Asuka yelled when she had it off and was cutting open his under shirt.

"I have to get to the wound, get me the antiseptic, will you?" She said and pointed at a cart nearby.

"Hmmm, doesn't look too bad. A .38 bullet, by the looks of it." She said, surveying the torn flesh. "Did you know you were hit?" She asked. He didn't answer. She looked him in the eye, and saw the hollowness that was so often found there. "Well?"

"Y-yes." He knew the wound was there, and quite frankly he had hoped it would kill him, but no luck.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Hikari asked as she wiped the wound with alcohol. She felt him wince at the slight burning. "Here it is." She pulled a dull gray bullet from his chest with a pair of tweezers.

"Here you go." Asuka said and handed her friend the brown bottle. "Whoa! Shinji, when did you get ripped?" Asuka asked, looking over the hard muscle of his upper torso.

"Asuka, leave him alone....he needs to sleep." Hikari pushed Shinji slowly onto his back and put the final bandage on. "Sleep, right?" She asked through gritted teeth. Shinji was known to leave when he was supposed to be resting.

"Yes." He said and closed his eyes, hand still clutching the rifle. Hikari looked at the now sleeping figure with sad eyes. "Just why the hell did he have to be so damn innocent?" She asked Asuka.

"Just why, WHY don't you go after him?!" She asked incredulously.

Hikari had wondered that herself too. "I don't know. He just seems like a little brother, you know?"

Asuka rolled her eyes, which wandered over to Shinji, noting the slight rise and fall of his chest.

The P-38, by nature, was agile. Given two super charged Allison in-line engines, this plane could tango with even the Nakajima KI 84, Japan's best fighter. This Toji found out first hand, testing the new engines over the Aleutian islands. He was cruising at 40,000 feet when the green plane suddenly dived from the clouds above him, 20mm guns blazing. Now Toji was in a fierce dogfight, and dogfights were the best way to test planes, right?

"Damn, damn, damn......" Toji spun the plane onto it's back and rolled towards the ocean. The KI-84 followed his moves exactly, almost as if was glued to his aft. It opened fire again, But Toji's P-38 was a low profile aircraft, and wasn't about to be shot down by a Jap. As he dived Toji spun his plane, throwing off the KI-84's targeting brackets. At 14,000 feet he pulled up sharply, and immediately rolled towards the ocean again, putting him of the Jap's tail. Smiling victoriously he opened fire with the 20mm cannon, blowing the tail fin off then, as the plane spun out of control, the bullets chewed through the KI-84's cockpit, red flaring against the canopy. Toji cheered, the pilot was most definitely dead, and as he leveled out, he saw the other plane slam the water, shredding apart. Toji checked his kneeboard, he was three miles from where he should've been. He turned to the north and sped up. It was almost lunch time, and he wasn't going to miss out on meatloaf day. An hour later he landed Honiara, of the Solomon Islands. Toji taxied the plane into it's hanger and jumped out. He was met by Major Misato Katsuragi, a Japanese American that had joined the Air Force long ago, and had evaded the Japanese camps in Arizona.

"Lieutenant Suzahara." She said, pausing to take a drink of coffee. "I know you want to get to lunch, so just give me a verbal briefing." She glared down at the younger pilot. "Well?"

"Um...well. I was cruising around when I spotted a Jap, so I blew the hell outta it!" Toji said and began showing the mechanics the details of the flight using his hands.

"Only one? I wonder what it was doing out there." Misato said.

Toji shrugged. "Beats me. All I know is that it attacked me first and I just got another kill."

"Oh? Really? Who confirmed it?" Misato questioned. She knew goading Toji about whether or not he took down an enemy plane would get a rise out of him.

"I can take you to where it went down! Three miles south of the eighth checkpoint!" Toji yelled, he earned that kill.

"Okay, okay.......lighten up, Suzahara." Misato drained her coffee. "By the way, you're scheduled to leave out of here tomorrow at 600 hours."

"That's early.....Where to?" Toji asked, sliding a coin in the Coke machine.

Misato checked a clipboard. "Ramstein, Germany."

"Oh come on! Germany? I like it here, sunny, warm, island babes! Why the hell do you want to transfer me?" Toji asked.

"Not my idea." Misato said. "These orders are from the states." She turned to a mechanic. "Hey! Ritsuko! Make sure you tune Toji's plane up to it's peak performance!" 

"No problem, Misato." She waved and dug a wrench from her jumpsuit.

Misato turned back to Toji. "See, I do love you."

"Very funny, Major. Walk with me, will you?" He started towards the mess hall, Misato following. "I have to go see Makoto." Toji said suddenly. He walked into an office to find a man with glasses leaning over a pile of Misato's paperwork. He knocked as he walked in. "Yo, Hyuuga."

Makoto looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to Germany, so I'll need......" He dug into his pocket. "This much in German currency." He shoved a wad of bills at the other lieutenant.

"It'll take a while, when.....are.....you..... leaving?" Makoto asked, noticing Misato for the first time.

Toji looked at Makoto, who was focusing on not looking like he was staring at Misato, which he was. Misato only looked quizzically back.

"Yeah....well. You two have fun, I'm going to get some grub." Toji left, and tripped over the 13th Air Force Squadron's mascot, a penguin. But not just any penguin, a warm water penguin named PenPen.

"Uhg....PenPen, scram." He said as he got up from the floor. As he flung open the doors to the mess hall he inhaled the scent of meatloaf, the best damn meatloaf he'd ever eaten, besides his mother's. He waltzed over to the line and searched for the reddish brown concoction, and found there was none left.

"DAMN!!" He yelled to the empty meatloaf tray.

Rei stood before Admiral Ikari. She had just arrived from a reconnaissance mission with another pilot in a KI-84. Rei didn't like the Nakajima, she agreed to pilot one with her wingman over the pacific to see what the Americans were up to. When she had spotted an American plane her wingman dove to intercept it, and was shot down. Rei had carried on the mission anyway, she never really liked her wingman anyway. Now it was 21:14, and night had set an hour ago.

"Any news?" The Admiral asked.

Rei recalled flying over the Solomon Islands, but the cloud coverage prevented her from seeing anything.

"No, I did not want to risk flying below the clouds."

Gendo Ikari nodded. "Yes, I see. Dismissed.

As she walked below deck to her quarters Rei noticed that several people she passed either sneered at her or glared. She knew they thought she was the Admiral's doll, she just didn't care. She opened the door to her tiny room and pulled from a safe the only thing she really valued, a picture of her brother playing his cello. One of his friends had taken the picture when just days before they left Japan to fight in the war.

"Is he still alive?" She asked aloud. From the bunk above her came a response.

"I doubt it." Rei looked up, her new wingman was a brawny man of thirty, and he smelled none to pleasant. "He probably took a bullet in the head, spattering his brains all over the place." He laughed and slapped Rei on the back. "Sniper's always do." Rei looked over to the man with cold indifference.

"Ikari-kun would not let a bullet stop him." She said confidently. She'd seen him in training, he had been up against three opponents with practice swords and was being severely beaten. Just as the training instructor had been about to call the fight off, he'd gone into a violent rage and knocked every man in the arena unconscious.

"Whatever you say, babe. Say, you know you're pretty hot." The man laughed again and dropped to the floor of the room.

"No, the temperature in this room is several degrees below the average temperature. I too, am cold." Rei stated, noting with some satisfaction the man eased toward the door.

"Riiiiiiiiight. Well, yeah......" The man said uncomfortably and left.

Rei went to the small desk in the corner of her quarters and looked at the weeks schedule. She had an escort mission in fourteen hours. That gave her enough time for a shower, something to eat and twelve hours of sleep. "A shower." She decided would come first, she had sweated heavily during the night landing. As she made her way to the showers she recalled just why she hated them. Every male pilot seemed to be staring at her and deciding they needed showers too. She stopped at the door to the wash room and twisted the vault-like handle.

"Hey baby, gonna take a nice, hot, shower?" A young man asked from next to her.

Rei stared at him with her red eyes. "Yes."

"Um.....okay.....enjoy it." The man said shakily and retreated. Rei was tempted to smile at the men's reaction to her matter of fact way of saying things, but decided against it. She stepped into the room and locked the door behind her. To her relief there was only a female officer in a stall not far from her. Rei knew her name was Maya Ibuki, she worked the radar on the bridge, and she worked under Ritsuko Akagi, who was currently under cover somewhere in the Pacific. Maya noticed Rei as she entered.

"Hello, Rei. I heard about your wingman.....I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

Rei regarded the older woman. "It is of no loss to myself or this vessel." 

"Um........"

Rei continued. "The pilot was incompetent and his aircraft was not properly maintained."

"Oh....well, then..." Maya decided to switch tactics. "How are you doing?"

"I am healthy, and have started my menstrual cycle for this month." Rei said as she stripped out of her flight suit.

Maya deduced that conversation was not Rei's strong suit. "That's good.....And how is your brother.....Shinji, right?"

"I have not received word on his status." Rei said. 

"I hope he's okay." Maya said. " I bet he's eating dinner right now."

Since there was no question asked, Rei did not answer, instead she lathered her body and washed away the dirt and grime that came with dog fighting. After she was done washing Rei turned the water on and rinsed off. She grabbed a towel and dried herself. Maya looked into the mirror at the young girl. She had left her country at fourteen and fought along with her brother because the Admiral's wife had died, leaving no one to look after them. She felt suddenly sad for the two siblings, although she'd never met Shinji, his reputation as the best sniper in Japan's army made Maya believe he was probably a quiet kid, and smart.

Rei changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and left the showers. She had arrived a good fifteen minutes after Maya and left before she was even done brushing her hair. 

Shinji opened his eyes. Above him he saw bleary faces, all of them female, and they seemed to be shouting at him. As the images focused, he realized that Asuka, Hikari and some other nurse were telling him that a platoon of French soldiers were coming across the bridge.

"How many....." He mumbled.

Asuka cocked back her hand to slap him, but Hikari stopped her. "About ten.....can you handle that?"

Shinji recalled he had eight shots left in his rifle, and a clip of fifteen in his pistol. "Um....yeah, I guess."

He sat up and made his way to the attic. Asuka and Hikari were right, ten troops. But they hadn't spotted the three snipers lying in ditches. Shinji took those out first, scattering the rest of them. Five shots later there were only five French troops left. Shinji tugged his pistol, a standard issue Heckler & Koch .45, from his belt and blew the faces off the rest of them. Satisfied he got all of them, Shinji returned to the hospital, and grabbed his jacket. 

"Leaving?" Hikari asked.

Shinji nodded. "I have to get to the supply base north of here. I'll be back, though."

Hikari looked away for a second. "Don't leave yet, stay here until tomorrow." She pleaded silently with her eyes. Shinji looked at his watch, 7:12 AM, still early morning. "Okay. I'll leave later tonight." He set his rifle down on a table and shrugged his jacket off. "Um....do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

Asuka sighed and pulled a large shirt from her suitcase. It was Kaji's, but it would fit Shinji. "Here, do go messing it up, it's Kaji's." Shinji nodded and pulled the t-shirt on.

"So, Shinji." Asuka said when they were alone in the church's cafeteria.

Shinji looked up from his Belgium waffles. "Yeah?"

Asuka hadn't expected him to reply so confidently, guess the war really does change people. "Well....I-what kind of idiot would come all the way out here just to protect a damn church?!" Asuka fell back on insults.

"I'm not assigned here, I just stay because every now and then trouble comes by and this place is virtually undefended." Shinji shrugged. "I guess I feel I have to protect these men, and women who are here." There was a long silence.

"So.......what's up with you and Hikari?" Asuka finally blurted out.

Shinji turned slightly red at the question, he'd hoped she would say anything about it. "Um.....She's nice......" Shinji trailed off.

Sighing at the poor displaying of feeling before her, Asuka took things into her own hands. "You like her, don't you." Shinji nodded. "And you wish she liked you the same way, right?" Another nod. "And you want to fuck her all night long, riiiight?" Shinji choked on his waffle and blushed intensely. 

"Oh my god! You do! You sick pervert!" Asuka leaned over the table and gave him a good slap. "Some gentleman you are! My god, you haven't changed at all, no wonder she thinks of you like a little brother."

"Hey! I-that is, we....I mean.....it's not like that!" Shinji sputtered out. 

Asuka was not convinced. "Yeah right. You're just like every other guy out there. You just want in her pants." Shinji decided not to make it any worse and give up. He hoped Asuka was leaving soon.

Where are we?" Toji asked. It had been two hours since he'd flown over the Austria/Germany border. His wingman didn't respond, mostly because he was now intermingled with flaming bits of metal. 

"Shit!" Toji threw aside his map and rolled to avoid any fire that came his way. Three Zeros dived from the sky, guns ripping through what seemed like his entire squadron. Five planes down in three seconds, this was not good. The remaining six took evasive action, gaining altitude. Toji rose up with the rest of them, clearing the cloud coverage. As soon as the last wisps of white passed his canopy, Toji saw four giant bombers, Mitsubishi G4Ms, and they were headed north. More than likely headed for Britain. Toji opened fire on the bombers, setting the fuel tanks ablaze. All six of the P-38s concentrated fire on a bomber, ripping it to shreds. But before they could engage another bomber, the Zeros had come around and were on their six.

"Units eight to twelve, engage the Zeros on my lead, the rest of you go for the bombers!" Toji ordered and swung around and flew head on at the three Japs. He knew they had the advantage, three planes against two wasn't very fair, but Toji's P-38 had more fire power, and he intended to use it. Both American planes opened up with all six of their guns, taking out two Zeros, the third jinking and juking to avoid the flurry of bullets headed it's way.

"Wait a second, I know that flying style!" He said as the other P-38 was shot down, spiraling with smoke from it's cockpit. And when the Zero got behind him the red eyes confirmed his thoughts. He risked a glance up, and saw the five American planes and the three Jap planes shooting each other down. 

"Just great" He thought and swung his rudder around, spinning him through the air.

Rei narrowed her eyes, this was the same plane she had engaged a few days ago, and the same one that shot down her former wingman and her new wingman. She was not about to let it escape again. As the twin tailed plane got behind Rei she noticed the pilot seemed to be winking at her. Rei saw him settle on her aft, and waited for him to shoot her down, she assumed he was taking him time to make a surgical shot, maybe detonating her fuel tanks, or shooting through the cockpit, killing her, or even shooting the engine off the front of the plane, making her try to crash land it. But the American pilot did nothing, except break off her aft and circle around until he was flying straight at her. Her radio buzzed to life.

"Hey, I don't know if you can understand me, but we're both good pilots, let's go for a little joust, eh?" Rei recalled the word 'joust' from medieval books she'd read, and understood this pilot wanted a head to head run. "Yes." She acknowledged.

The two planes flew right at each other, playing chicken 17,000 feet up. They waited till they were right on top of each other before opening fire. They both flew past each other, trailing smoke.

Shinji looked into the sky, air raid sirens brought Shinji, Hikari and Asuka outside. Squinting into the morning sun, Shinji could see puffs of black smoke, and explosions. Three American planes had already smashed into some buildings nearby, but the huge plane coming down now worried the sniper.

"That's a G4M!" Shinji exclaimed and rushed the two girls to the cover of the church. The plane hit the ground, already a flaming wreck, and exploded. Three more followed shortly afterward, with two Zeros crashing into a field east of their position. 

"There's two more coming!" Asuka shouted and pointed to an American plane that was struggling to land with only one tail boom. It lowered it's gear, but only two wheels deployed. The plane suddenly pulled upward, killing all it's speed and plopped back on the ground, collapsing it's gear and under wing fuel tanks. Hikari immediately ran to the dead plane and pried the canopy open.

"The pilot's injured! Help me get him out!" She yelled. 

Asuka drew her gun. "He's the enemy!" She looked to Shinji for support, but he was assisting the nurse in extracting the pilot. Hikari had the American back to the church doors when the plane exploded, throwing Shinji three yards, where he lie prone.

"Shinji!" Asuka yelled in frustration. She ran to him and dragged him back inside. She was nearly there when another plane came down, a Zero. It cut it's engine and skidded along the street until it hit a building and stopped. A woman climbed from the cockpit ad she stumbled towards them. She took off her goggles and stood before the two women holding bleeding men. Shinji opened his eyes and looked at the newcomer.

"Rei?" He could hardly believe it. His sister was alive and well, while he laid there dying.

Rei Ayanami had never before in her life cried, but that moment when she saw her brother fatally wounded, she sank to the ground beside him and started sobbing. Kensuke came out of the church a second later, having called back-up troops to defend against possible air-raids.

"Shinji? You okay, man?" He asked. He looked down at Rei.

Rei cried into Shinji's shoulder and hugged him fiercely. Kensuke knew he was too late, the quiet sniper was gone.

"Uhg....what the hell......" Toji looked up at the vision of beauty above him, dark hair, dark eyes.....he really must be dead. //Damn....she's hot!//

"Um........hello." Hikari said to the man now conscious in her arms. Toji smiled.

He knew he was in Germany so he tried out what little German he knew. "Guten.....guten morgen..." He said lamely.

Hikari knew that much German, at least. "Guten morgen, um.....how are you doing?" She asked in German.

Toji had to laugh, even though it hurt to do so. "Mal.....very, very fucking mal....." He croaked.

Hikari smiled for half a second until she looked over to Rei, who was still sobbing into Shinji. To Toji, she seemed crushed. He figured that she must've been related to him, or liked him or something. Then the nurse said something in Japanese to the blue haired girl. Japanese, Toji had a better grasp of.

"Gomen naisa." He said, nodding towards the body of the sniper. Hikari looked down at the man who was apologizing for her friend's death.

"Arigatou." She said simply.

Four seconds later a military truck full of German soldiers pulled up and surrounded Toji. 

"Um....." Toji knew he was screwed. "Hi?"

The lead soldier opened fire......

Toji woke with a start as a book was slammed shut in his face. "Wha-?" Hikari's face filled his vision.

"Come on, Suzahara. It's our turn to stay and clean the room." She turned to Kensuke and Shinji who were snickering behind him. "And what is so funny?"

"Awwww, wittle Toji-woji is takin a nappy-wappy!" Kensuke said and broke into laughter with Shinji.

Toji sighed, that was the last time he fell asleep during history.

End

Well....how'd you like it? Surprised you at the end, didn't I? See, I couldn't bring myself to write a totally AU fic, it would result in lots of flames and gooey stuff. Well, send your feed back, hate mail, love letters, pipe bombs...ect. to mathis478@hotmail.com or use this really spiffy little review box right down here! 


End file.
